fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sterling Aldrin
Sterling Aldrin is Kamen Rider Comet, one of the main protagonists in the series of Kamen Rider Quadronaut. History Sterling is a transfer student coming to Milky Way High School from Star High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. After his mission is revealed, he drops the facade around the Rider Club. No Rider Club members, except Guy, knew that he was actually Kamen Rider Comet. After the incident with Aries Zodiarts, the entire Rider Club, know of his identity. He is a member of the Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named the Star-Lite. He started fighting against the Zodiac Overlords after witnessing his old friend, Sterling was given a package to become Kamen Rider Comet, a name that his grandfather had taken, in order to track down Aries. Things have started rocky between Comet and Quadronaut due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Quadronaut in the battle against the Zodiarts. When he first transferred from Star High to Milky Way High, Sterling sought to join the Rider Club. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Sterling hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Guy was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. He isn't a good actor to begin with and as such on occasions when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. Other than his true character, he is also forced to hide his martial arts prowess under a constructed form of cowardice, running away in "fright" in order to find a private place to transform into Comet. Forms Default *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.3 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Unlike Quadronaut, Kamen Rider Comet transforms with the power from the M-BUS satellite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, holding necessary energy for Comet to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Comet's transformation. However, if Sterling is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Comet, he says "Kamen Rider Comet, your fate is mine to decide!", though Letitia will yell out "The Meteor is Here!" on a few occasions that Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the Star Face. Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Hwatcha" due to his fighting style resembling Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Comet Switch, Comet can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Comet Switch in the Comet Driver and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit, Comet can perform one of two Rider Kick Limit Breaks: *'Meteor Tornado': A spinning kick that rotates in high speed. *'Meteor Strike': A flying side kick. By inserting the Comet Switch into the Comet Galaxy, Comet can perform the Starlight Shower finisher, where Comet strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. It can alternatively be used as a projectile-based finisher by throwing jabs to make balls of energy to come out of his right hand, then finished it with a bigger ball of energy. With Quadronaut Magnet States and Comet places the N Magnet Switch in the Comet Driver, Quadronaut and Comet can perform the Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike, which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Comet Storm *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.3 tons **Kicking Power: 9.4 tons **Highest Jump: 21 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.4 seconds By swapping the Comet Storm Switch with the Comet Switch in the Comet Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger Kamen Rider Comet Storm, gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Comet Storm, Sterling says "Kamen Rider Comet Storm, my fate will deliver a storm!". His helmet is upgraded into the Starlight Face. In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the Comet Storm Shaft, which is a gun rod-like weapon. By inserting the Comet Storm Switch into the Comet Storm Shaft, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Storm Shaft, converting into kinetic energy and Comet Storm Switch's fan-blade known as the Storm Topper start to spin. By releasing the Storm Topper on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher Meteor Storm Punisher, where the Topper travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Quadronaut's finishers, the Comet Storm Punisher is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Comet to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. During the final battle, Comet Storm was able to increase the power to utilize the Max Power Comet Storm Punisher by pressing the button of the Comet Storm Switch three times before delivering the Comet Storm Punisher with great power to Zodiarts. Like a Double Limit Break with Quadronaut, it depletes the Comet Storm Switch's Cosmic Energy and if another Limit Break is used once again, it will change Comet Storm back to Sterling. Comet Storm is also able to use an alternative version of the Comet Strike called Comet Storm Strike, by inserting the Comet Switch into the Driver before performing the Limit Break to the Zodiarts. Equipment Devices *Comet Driver - Transformation belt *AstroSwitches- Comet's small devices that allow him access to perform attacks when activated in the Driver Weapons *Comet Galaxy - Comet's default weapon system *Comet Storm Shaft - Comet Storm's primary weapon Vehicle *Machine Cometstar - Comet's Rider Machine